1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has a liquid crystal layer between substrates that include electrodes. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged and the amount of light transmitted through the layer from a backlight is controlled.
In an attempt to improve visibility, each pixel may include two sub-pixel electrodes for receiving data signals of different levels. The data signal applied to one of the two sub-pixel electrodes is performed without modulation, and data signal is divided and applied to the other electrode. However, a device of this type may experience image sticking and flickering.